


The rose poetess and her green eyed muse

by sofiarm9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 19th Century, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Independent, Lena Luthor is a badass engineer and astronomer, Poetry, SuperCorp, Writer Kara Danvers, strong, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiarm9/pseuds/sofiarm9
Summary: There was a light. And then a peculiar living human rose. Her name was Kara Danvers, a truly odd woman.orKara's a nineteenth century writer and Lena is her muse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 10





	The rose poetess and her green eyed muse

There was a light. And then a peculiar living human rose. Her name was Kara Danvers, a truly odd woman.

And she began to really breathe and to create and to imagine just as the sun went away and the day became still and dim.  
(She was there, the rose. Beautiful and clear, rhyming with nature and discussing in a birdly-like, unknown language. The language of the poets.) 

Then, after that, life's stillness began to disappear and transform in the purest form of movement. 

Little pieces of grass danced into the night, existing, and together came the trees and the rivers and the stars. Oh, the stars! She loved talking to the stars. Those tiny tiny cheese-shaped balls that illuminated all the astonishing view of the valley. And what a great valley it was, with its gorgeous landscapes and mountain tops; with its clarity of water and drifting frame of life.  
It was such a mysterious moment. How formerly a golden sunset performance changed into profound endless blackness and, afterwards, turned again to a light show of stars. No force was able to explain. However, the words that left Kara’s mouth sounded just the right amount of delicacy capable of elucidating those events. They felt like secrets only known by Mother Earth, deftly shared with the fair-haired writer in exchange of a particular stunning smile, skilled to make nature look bashful and sheepish.

At the same point, a few miles distant, there was a lady in a modern vehicle crossing the dusty road. What a strange creature she was (more so than the rose poetess), for she felt most insecure in the middle of the wild than she ever felt her entire horrendous urban-lived life. Accompanied by her four maids and the driver, Lena couldn't understand how the time would pass by in such slow motion and much boring of a manner. She barely spoke the idiom of the earth, but all the insanity brought by inactivity and boredom were key factors in keeping her disdain well known by everyone around her. Helpless was the satisfactory feeling of the wind meeting her face and of the green magnificently displayed to her also emerald eyes, for her mind was made upon disliking every bit of this place. 

The car made a stop by a beautiful, glowing river.

“Forgive me, Miss Luthor.” Said the driver, his face contorted in an expression of aching fear. No one wanted to upset the youngest of the Luthor dynasty, something reasoned as common sense due to her family famous manners and eccentric conduct. “We’ll be delayed of our trip for quite some time as it seems the road may have caused some damage on the right tyre.”

“You mean we have come all this way, are almost there, and a flat tyre is going to keep me for more hours in these hell-like furniture you call… what is it? Automobile Lord something” Her eyebrows seemed like they created life and wanted to jump out of her face to hurt the poor man’s soul. “What do you call it? Model 2?”

“It’s the Lord Model T, ma’am.”

She appeared taken aback by his knowledge. “W-Well, Stuart…I believe one day I’ll make a car whose tires won’t ever get pierced by anything.” Lena did not mean to stutter, but her mascara faded just the tiniest bit, revealing soft features with soft intentions. 

“And God knows it won’t be so hot inside of them!”

He nodded slightly, looking down at the street floor with shame and barely disguised dread.

“And you’ll be the one driving it for the first time, if you may contain this damage and get us all to Colworth House by tea time.” Stuart reviewed the, once again, blank and stoic face in utterly shook, a small smile leaving his lips.

“Yes, ma’am.”

And while Stuart propped himself on his elbows, trying to get a better look at the situation, Miss Luthor felt something tugging at her heart. 

At first, she thought it to be the wind and the strange creatures of the forest not so far. Except the more silent she was, the more she heard this smooth, silky voice. It sounded grounded, quite reaching a singing level, but never getting to it. Spoken with easiness and precision, like transparent glass aiming daylight.

It got right into her, pulling at blood strings, erupting goosebumps from the thin walls of her pale skin and stealing the breathe away from her lungs.

It crawled and crawled through her ears.

Almost like a calling.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to put out there what has always lied in my heart, bare to the souls who try to see and believe.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes feel free to shout out in the comments.


End file.
